Some date alright
by FunnyGhostXD
Summary: Zeo and Souseki go to the park to hang out. Suiseki is angry, Madoka confused, and now this is some date alright, or that's what Suiseki calls it.


**Funny:This is a Valentines special!Starring with Zeo and Souseki!**

**Suiseki:Yeah... Wait, WHAT!**

**Funny:Hehehe, disclaimer!**

**Suiseki:Don't you dar-**

**Souseki:Funny doesn't own BMF or valentines day.**

* * *

**No ones POV**

It was a sunny day in Metal City. Everyone were celebrating with their dates on this special day. Now let's go see what's with the gang and the twins, shall we?

Inside the B-Pitt, the twins were sitting down listening to music and Madoka was fixing some beys. Until...

"Hey guys!"The door opened revealing Masamune, Toby, and at last, Zeo."Masamune?What are you guys doing here?And what happened to Toby's hair?"Asked Suiseki very confused about this.

"What?Can't a guy visit his friends?"Asked Masamune.

"No."Said Suiseki blankly, knowing why he was in the B-Pitt.

"Gingka isn't here. Try at the bey stadiums."Suggested Madoka overhearing the conversation."Thanks Madoka!"And with that, Masamune left.

"Soo... Why did ya cut your hair?"Asked Suiseki checking Toby's haircut.

"It was too long. So I decided to cut it."Said Toby. Suiseki eyed at him suspiciously. Then smiled."Alright. What it is, is what it is!"Said Suiseki cheerfully leaving the room, along with Toby. So the only ones in the room was Souseki and Zeo."Aren't you going with your sister?"Asked Zeo."No. I would, but who knows where she left."Said Souseki. Zeo nodded of agreement.

"Hey Souseki."

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to come to the park today with me?"Asked Zeo, turning his head in another direction."Yeah sure. I don't see why not."She said in agreement."Great!Pick you up in Three."Said Zeo cheerfully.

"Sure."

Little did they know, Suiseki was hearing the whole conversation, along with Madoka.

"I can't believe he asked her on a date!With my sister!"Suiseki whispered to Madoka angrily."Don't worry. They are just hanging out in the park. It's not a real date."Whispered Madoka to Suiseki."Yeah right."Said Suiseki."Suiseki... Are you jealous?"Asked Madoka to Suiseki in a whisper.

"Me? Jealous? No I'm not!"With that Suiseki left. Madoka just shook her head."She is so strange sometimes."She said to herself.

* * *

**At 2:55pm with the twins**

"So Souseki, anything to tell me?"Asked Suiseki nicely. Souseki shook her head. "No. Why?"She asked."Oh nothing."Said Suiseki.

Souseki was wearing a white button up shirt, a dark blue vest, dark blue shorts above the knees, red shoes, white socks, and wearing a black hat. Suiseki was wearing white button up shirt, dark green vest, dark green skirt above the knees, white ankle socks, red shoes, and wearing a white head band. Well, we all know why Souseki is a dress up.

But Suiseki, we all know what she's up to. Let's find out in the date.

* * *

**With Zeo and Souseki**

"Glad you came, Souseki."Said Zeo smiling."No problem."Said Souseki.

While they were talking, a certain red-green eyed girl was spying at the couple along with a certain mechanic."Why are we doing this?"Asked Madoka."Because if he dares lay a finger on my sister, he will pay for it! And he's going in a date with Souseki for goodness sake!"Whispered back Suiseki.

"Are you sure your not jealous?"

"100%"

"If you say so..."

"So what do you want to do?"Asked Souseki."Well maybe we can go walk around the park or something."Said Zeo.**(A/N:Wow I'm soo romantic...-.-)**

"Sure."And with that, they started talking, laughing, etc. While a certain angry twin and confused Mechanic were still spying on them. Everything went good. Then Zeo spotted an ice cream parlor."Hey do you want a ice cream?"Asked Zeo to Souseki. She thought for a while."Yeah sure. I don't see why not."Said Souseki.

"Two ice creams please."Said Zeo."That will be 5 dollars sir."Said a man named Bob, as he handed both Zeo and Souseki the ice cream. Zeo handed the money to Bob."Have fun on your date!"Called out Bob."It isn't a date!"Called out Zeo. While Souseki was blushing a little, Suiseki noticed this.

* * *

**With the girls 4:30**

"See!I knew they were on a date!"Suiseki whispered angrily."Calm down. Even if it is, why are you angry?"Asked Madoka."I don't know. By some reason, it's pissing me off!"Muttered Suiseki. Unfurtionatly for them, somehow Toby and Gingka were behind the girls.

"Suiseki and Madoka?What are you-"Gingka got inturrupted by Suiseki pulling both him and Toby in the bushes. Suiseki putted a finger on her lips, and glared at the boys.

"Shh! Do you want them to spot us?"Whispered Suiseki angrily.

"No. But what are you guys doing here?"Asked Gingka.

"We're keeping an eye on them."Said Suiseki pointing at Souseki and Zeo, who were eating their ice creams.

"But why?"Asked Toby curiously.

"Suiseki is jealous. That's why."Said Madoka."No I'm not!By some reason it's pissing me off that they are going on a date."Said Suiseki angrily on a hushed tone."I think that's called jealousy."Informed Toby. The red-green eyed girl sighted."Shush. Let's just spy on them."

* * *

**With the couple 6:30**

"So how were you guys in America?"Asked Souseki as she finished her ice cream."Hmm? Oh just same old stuff. We're still determined to be the number one bladers, practicing, same old, same old."Said Zeo."What about you guys?"Asked Zeo.

"Oh well, Gingka is still practicing beyblading, Madoka fixing beys, like you said, same old things."Said Souseki."Well that's good."Said Zeo. There was a awkward silence between them."So what do you want to do?"Asked Zeo to Souseki."Well look at the sunset I guess."Said Souseki.

Then they sat down on a park bench, saw the sunset, and enjoyed the view. After a few minutes later Souseki yawned."Well. It's getting late. Let's go home."Said Souseki tiredly."Yeah, I'll take you home."

"Thanks."

After the walk, they finally reached to the twins house."Thanks for taking me to the park."Said Souseki smiling."No problem."Said Zeo. Souseki walked up to Zeo, she then kissed Zeo's cheek."See ya later Zeo."And with that Souseki left. Zeo touched his cheek."She kissed me..."He muttered. He smiled and closed his eyes. "Your welcome, Souseki."

* * *

**Inside the house**

When Souseki entered the house the lights turned on."Well, well, well. Looks like someone finally came back."Said Suiseki. Souseki sighted."I know you were spying on me and Zeo, Suiseki. But why?"Asked Souseki as she raised a eyebrow."Uhh, you see..."

"She got jealous."Said Madoka a side of Suiseki.

"No I wasn't! By some reason it pissed me off that he was on a date with my sister!"Said Suiseki.

"We can argue about this in the morning."Yawned Souseki.

"Alright."

* * *

**Funny:What do ya think? Review please!**


End file.
